Various conventional techniques have been disclosed with respect to devices for measuring sleep. For example, Patent Literature 1 (JP 2009-247386A) discloses a sleep determination device that determines a sleep state of a subject by placing a sensor on a bedding article such as a bed and comparing a determination threshold between heavy and light movement of the subject with a signal indicating body movement.